Sensors are utilized in a wide variety of portable devices for the purposes of sensing motion, acceleration, and deceleration along one or more axes. Based on the sensor outputs, the device may alter its operation in some manner. For example, a device may include one or more accelerometers and/or gyroscopes, which produce outputs that enable the device to determine its orientation, and to adjust the orientation of displayed information so that it appears upright to a device user. Sensor sub-systems may provide information that enables a variety of other features to be performed within a device, as well. With the ever present desire to enhance the functionality and improve the user experience of electronic devices, new applications for sensors are desired.